


Breaking the Tenth Commandment

by cosmicallybrownie



Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Swearing, blood mention, violence mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicallybrownie/pseuds/cosmicallybrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason he fell. Pax flirts with Sheila a little too much for Ipos' liking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Tenth Commandment

The edge of the bar dug into his forearms as Ipos leaned heavily against it. Another slow day ticked by, unfolding nothing new or exciting on his horizon. He lazily swept his eyes over the bar, scanning the demons lingering about for any newbies. His search ended fruitless; his bar didn’t often attract many newcomers. The ones who did stumble in always came back, and his bar maintained a healthy following. With the constant supply of demons came a constant supply of information. While Ipos was grounded in one place, he never stopped searching. After all, Satan would be nothing without his right hand man. Speaking of which, where was his right hand woman?  
  
Sweeping the bar again, he didn’t see her. Oh well. She could take care of herself. He downed the rest of his beer and stood. Carrying a shot with him, he began to walk around the room. He listened for snatches of information. A whisper there, a secret here. They would never know and it wouldn’t hurt them.   
  
“Haven’t seen the big man around in a while."   
  
Pass.   
  
"Heard that Michael’s pretty ass got pulled outta Heaven."   
  
Already knew it.   
  
"Have you seen Pax? He’s killing it back there."   
  
This peaked his interest. Pax was one of his own and a frequent visitor to his bar. He couldn’t say he trusted him, but they were demons. Not a usually trustworthy lot.   
  
"Yeah, I heard him back there earlier hitting on Sheila. He was killing that too."   
  
The shot glass suddenly shattered in his hand, and the alcohol stung the fresh cuts. The demons turned to look at him, but he was already walking away. Breathing heavily through his nose, he picked the glass out of his hand with a knife. He never flinched. Wrapping his hand in a dirty bar cloth, he grabbed a broom to sweep away the glass.   
  
The whole time he cleaned he glared at the door to the back. Once the glass was cleaned, he violently returned the broom and stormed through the back door.   
  
Two demons were in the ring, but Pax wasn’t. He was off to the side, talking to Sheila. He spotted them immediately, and hot jealously bloomed in his stomach. Attempting to look casual, he strolled over, but stood with another group. He kept his eyes trained on the match, but listened intently to the conversation behind him.   
  
"I’m free for the rest of the evening…” Pax’s voice dripped with confidence and flirtation. His cockiness was tangible and Ipos was glad he wasn’t looking at the smile he was certain was on Pax’s face.   
  
“How nice. I hope you enjoy your time off.” Sheila’s voice was quiet and calm. She brushed off his advanced without a thought. Ipos could have laughed at her nonchalance.   
  
Pax couldn’t take the hint, “I would enjoy it much more if I could spend it with you. I know this spot outside the bar, and no one ever goes there…”  
  
Ipos’ hands clenched and unclenched at his sides, and his fingernails bit into his skin.   
  
“No, I’d rather not.”  
  
Still, the demon pursued, “No one has to know, it’ll be our little secret. C'mon…"   
  
The dam inside Ipos broke, as did his composure. Stepping in between the pair and pushing Sheila behind him, he nearly growled down at the shorter demon.   
  
"She said no. Leave it."   
  
Pax smiled up at Ipos and leaned forward, "You don’t speak for the lady. She can make the decision herself."   
  
"I’m afraid she’s already made her choice. Why don’t you go sit down at the kid’s table?” Annoyance colored Ipos’ tone, and hot anger rose up in his chest.   
  
Sheila stayed quiet throughout the arguing until Pax reached around his and grabbed her arm. He yanked her to his side. She let out a noise of protest and tried to step back.   
  
“She’s a big girl, and she can speak up for herself.” Pax trailed his fingers up and down Sheila’s wrist, and she moved her hand away. But it was too late.   
  
Ipos almost knocked Pax off of his feet with the force of his punch. The small demon fell flat on his ass and glared up at Ipos. Wiping the blood from his nose, Pax’s grin returned and he made to stand up. By the time he was up, Ipos had already led Sheila out of the back. He brought his anger with him as he practically dragged her up the stairs.   
  
At the top of the stairs Sheila stopped him, “Are you okay?"   
  
Ipos said nothing and shoved her into a small closet behind them. He shut the door behind him and kissed her, hard. Pushing her against the wall, she ran her hands over his cropped hair and down to his neck. He worked his lips over hers, then broke away to kiss her wrist where Pax grabbed her. After kissing its entirety, he pulled away and found her lips again.   
  
The searing jealousy ebbed, and he spoke against her lips between kisses, "Not his. Mine."   
  
Sheila eventually pulled back and smiled. Pulling her in, Ipos hugged her tight to him. He breathed in slowly, relishing in their proximity. They had the kind of trust that came from decades of knowing each other; they knew each other inside and out.   
  
Sheila placed her hands on his face, and trailed her fingers over his lip piercings. Sighing, she kissed him lightly and pulled back. The new step in their relationship was as easy as breathing.   
  
She leaned against his chest, and spoke a muffled thank you against the fabric. She didn’t need to say it, he heard it in her actions. He knew she was uncomfortable but he also knew she could handle herself. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he leaned his head against hers. He wanted to protect her.   
  
Eventually separating, they made their way back down to the bar. Ipos was cleaning glasses when Pax strolled up and sat. A bright bruise marred the bridge of his nose, but the demon smiled wide anyway.   
  
Ipos glared at him, but Pax smiled and spoke, "You’re welcome."   
  
Ipos poured him a free drink.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This fic and all others can be found on my tumblr account under my writing tag  
> cosmicallybrownie.tumblr.com/tagged/hot-off-the-presses


End file.
